


Ever The Same

by DeanstielsDaughter



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Family, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Love, M/M, Post Mpreg, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:35:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25830682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeanstielsDaughter/pseuds/DeanstielsDaughter
Summary: (A gift for SnailHair101, using her characters with permission) Set years after the final story in the Purpose Series. A reflection of the lives of each of the members of the Winchester family.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Crowley/Bobby Singer, Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Michael/Adam Milligan
Comments: 8
Kudos: 14





	Ever The Same

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Snailhair](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snailhair/gifts).



Jude heard the most beautiful sound.

It wasn’t Heaven (he hadn’t heard angel radio in years), but it was pretty damn close.

Clarence’s gentle fingers strumming a guitar. His gravelly voice shouting out Pearl Jam’s _“Alive”_ at the top of his lungs from the comfort of the spare bedroom. It had been turned into a music room slash office years ago with some major help from Papa and Dad and some leftover scrap metal from Uncle Bobby’s scrap yard. Bobby had shaped the metal into both a guitar and the bat symbol decorative pieces that hung proudly on the wall above the computer on a beautiful mahogany desk and Clare’s extensive collection of guitars on a rack.

The door was open just a crack. Jude leaned closer to hear better.

The twins were inside, excited by their father’s playing and singing. They clapped and sang along as Clare belted out the chorus and gave them both that million watt smile that Jude loved so. Gibson even pretended to play his own little guitar. Grace sat, proper, on the edge of the chair and stared at her father, completely entranced by what was happening before her.

Jude couldn’t blame her. It had been Clarence’s musical ability that had first attracted Jude to the demon. That, and his charm and wit. His humor helped too. That, and he happened to be quite easy on the eyes. He had his mother's soul, what had been recovered of it now that she was sober and happily traveling the world.

It was in moments like this, he pictured falling off that bookshelf.

It was so long ago now, but it still felt like yesterday.

“Again!” Gibson called out, throwing his arms up into the air and practically melting out of his seat onto the floor. Grace giggled and Clarence watched the scene affectionately with a calm smile.

“Maybe later,” Clarence replied. “Go do your homework before you’re rushing to do it in the morning.”

Gibson had grown up lanky like his father, with pale white skin and sleek blonde hair. He had also picked up his father’s love for music and his fashion sense. Today he was sporting a black AC/DC shirt and blue jeans. His eyes shined red in the right light but were Jude’s gorgeous blue otherwise.

He was beautiful, in the purest of forms.

Grace stood, slower and quieter. She was always an observer. Sporting the same platinum blonde hair as Clare and the same build. In terms of personality and eyes, she was all Jude. She was silent as a whisper in the wind, half of the time Jude and Clare had to make sure she was even still in the house, but she would always be found reading or staring out the window at the sky.

The twins barreled out the door, waving to Jude as they went and giggling up a storm. Their laughter soon disappeared to the other end of the house and the music room was quiet. Jude entered with a smile on his face. Clarence spun around in his office chair to greet him.

“He’ll be a rock star,” Clarence commented jokingly. “If he sells his soul to the right man.”

“I sure did.” Jude sat down in Clare’s lap and kissed him passionately.

The twins were now nine years old. Time had passed. Jude hadn’t flown or used his powers in years and eventually they had faded away to nothing. Dad and Papa still lived at the bunker along with his uncles. Jude would be in his late twenties soon and he felt old, but one thing had always remained the same and always would, and it was sitting right in front of Jude.

He was alright with that level of normalcy in his life.

***

Oliver Thompson smiled to himself when he pulled up to his house.

The lights were on inside, the warm summer air filtered in through his open car windows, and the sun was just starting to go down. The clouds were like a Rorschach test and his wife was just beyond that front door.

Oliver grabbed the groceries and his briefcase and shut the door on his truck. This seemed to trigger something, for all four of his kids ran from the backyard to the front in what seemed like a split second. God knows, his mother had probably visited and given them sugar.

Charlie stood back, her attempts at corralling her young siblings fairly futile. She smiled when her father did, feeling his love pouring from beyond his bone white teeth into her and her siblings, as he hugged each child.

Charlie, Elton, Matthew, and Aspen.

His four beautiful children.

“Mom’s inside,” Charlie explained. “She told me to tell you when you pulled up that dinner is almost ready.”

“Thanks kiddo,” Oliver ruffled Charlie’s hair and walked to the front door, watching his children run off back to their swing set.

Their laughter was music to his ears.

Oliver approached Jessica from behind, placing everything down on the counter before engulfing her in a hug and kissing her neck. He burrowed his face into her hair, taking in her scent, and closing his eyes.

Frank Sinatra played in the background. He pictured a little boy and a little girl at the park.

His scruffy red beard dragged along Jessica’s skin and she smiled as her husband whispered little sweet nothings in Spanish in her ear.

***

Bobby placed the flowers gently at the grave.

They were red, like Humphrey’s eyes when he’d been upset or wanting food. Pete and Willy stood protectively on either side of him, both full grown dogs, and their eyes glowed red. Pete turned his head up towards Bobby as the elderly hunter reached out a hand to pet the Hellhound.

He silently turned away from the grave and walked off into the woods, his dogs by his side.

When he returned to his front porch, he found a comforting presence waiting for him.

Crowley sat in one of the rocking chairs holding a bottle of whiskey and shaking it back and forth teasingly. Bobby smirked and approached slowly, taking a seat beside the former demon. Pete and Willy laid down at their feet, laying their heads to the ground, but keeping a watchful eye on the car yard.

“Where’s yer mother?” Bobby asked.

“Making sure my little minions down below don’t screw things up too bloody badly.” Crowley replied. “She’s damn good at intimidation, I’ll give her that.”

“I’ll drink ta that.” Bobby clinked his glass against Crowley’s.

And drink they did, long into the night with long conversation. Same as always.

Bobby wouldn’t have had it any other way.

***

Adam took a deep breath, the results of his entrance exam staring him straight in the face. He hadn’t touched it for three days, as though it would suddenly grow teeth and bite his hand if he tried to open it.

“You’re going to have to find out one day,” Michael joked, rubbing Adam’s shoulders as the pair stared at the white envelope.

“Yeah dad,” Katherine said, bouncing up and down excitedly. “Open it!”

Adam swallowed a hard lump in his throat. This was his dream school. The one that would take him from nurse to surgeon and beyond. The one that would allow him to not only fulfill a lifelong dream but make way for a better future for his family.

No pressure, or anything.

Adam tore open the letter and read it over. He gasped, covering his mouth with his hand, and held back tears. He passed the letter to Michael, who read it over and immediately swept Adam up into a giant hug. The pair excitedly danced around the kitchen with Katherine at their heels.

“I knew you could do it.” Michael whispered, their foreheads pressed together, and he pressed a kiss to Adam’s lips.

***

“You’re gonna be late, Cassie!” Gabriel pushed Castiel towards the bunker stairs and the angel grunted in annoyance.

“Gabriel,” Castiel sighed and straightened out his shirt, the button down had become a mess in the past few moments. His blue jeans and his boots were both borrowed from Dean, but Gabriel suspected the hunter wouldn’t mind. It was the first time Gabriel had ever seen him in anything other than his trench coat.

“If you would just tell me where I’m going, I’d go already!”

“Nope,” Gabriel shook his head and smirked. “I promised Dean-o I wouldn’t tell! Now get out of here already! He’s waiting.”

Gabriel snapped his fingers and Castiel vanished into thin air. It was the first time in history that the angel had managed to wear normal human clothes outside the bunker and Gabriel was immensely proud he’d been the one behind the convincing.

“You could have at least given him a hint.”

Gabriel turned his head at the sound of Sam Winchester’s voice. The hunter stood in the door frame of the main bunker room, sporting a rather unruly beard. His age showed under his eyes, but to Gabriel he would always be timeless. His hair remained the same length as always. His clothes were rumpled, but his eyes shone with love the longer he stared at Gabriel.

“Where’s the fun in that, Sammy?” Gabriel chuckled.

The archangel smiled, snapping his fingers, and starting up the stereo and dimming the lights a little. Sam snorted at the song choice and rolled his eyes playfully, but he still stepped forward to meet Gabriel’s hands with his own. The record was whatever Dean had had on last. Either way, Crosby Stills and Nash would do.

“ _What heaven brought you and me cannot be forgotten.”_

Sam grabbed Gabriel around the middle and swept him around off his feet, dipping him as they danced, and taking in every moment of Gabriel’s melodic laughter.

It was the most breathtaking sound in the world.

***

When Castiel opened his eyes, he found himself outside.

The bunker was long gone. Instead, before him a rather scenic overlook stretched for what seemed like miles. The sun was just beginning to go down and the trees down below cast eerie shadows on the grassy field nearby.

Castiel had been here before. He started walking and his heart begun to soar.

Over the hill stood an awfully familiar tree, a remarkably familiar car, and a familiar person.

Dean Winchester smiled, leaning up against his beloved Impala with his arms crossed. A small boombox rested by his feet and was playing music. A blanket was draped out onto the grass. Two beers were in Dean’s hand.

“ _How do you talk to an angel, it’s like trying to catch a falling star.”_

“Sorry,” Dean chuckled. “Gabe picked the music.”

A saxophone blared from the boombox and Dean adjusted the volume as he handed Castiel one of the beers. The angel took it, smiling the entire time, and clinked it with Dean’s once the hunter managed to pop the cap.

“Figured a surprise was order,” Dean explained. “I know it’s not Valentine’s Day, but we haven’t been here in years.”

“Too many years,” Castiel remarked. “I assume you managed this with my brother’s help.”

“Only way I could have done it,” Dean replied, staring up at the sky as the stars begun to come out. “You like it?”

“We conceived our child here Dean,” Castiel said. “Of course, I like it.”

Dean laughed. The angel took notice of the wrinkles slowly appearing on the corners of Dean’s eyes as the years went by. His brown hair had begun to gray, ever so slightly. His old leather jackets and flannels still remained the same. His wedding band still shone as brightly as the day Castiel had put it on his finger.

One day, Dean would be gone. Castiel knew this. Sam would be too. The reality of the fragility of human life egged at him and Gabriel every single day. Chuck be damned if they wouldn’t follow the brothers into the light or dark, whichever way the afterlife took them.

Wherever Dean went, Castiel wouldn't hesitate and surely follow.

The song changed. _In Your Eyes_ by Peter Gabriel.

“Well,” Dean commented on the song. “He got one thing right at least.”

The stars were out now. Castiel knew, somewhere there was another couple out there. In fact, he was sure there were many, sharing moments of intimacy and vulnerability between one another. Some loves were destined, others simply just happened.

Everything had a reason behind it. Everybody had a story.

But there would never be a love like him and Dean Winchester, a story like theirs, he knew that for sure.

“Cas,” Dean leaned closer to his husband and rested his head on his shoulder. “Thanks for being my purpose.”

“Anything for you, Righteous Man.” Castiel smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope I did them all justice SnailHair! I took some creative liberty with Ollie and Jess (mostly their son's names because those are names we have discussed) because let's face it, it makes me think of my boyfriend and me :). I also hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Songs Mentioned:
> 
> Southern Cross by Crosby, Stills, and Nash  
> How Do You Talk To An Angel by The Heights  
> In Your Eyes by Peter Gabriel (my personal favorite love song, my and my boyfriend's song, and a Destiel song if I've ever heard one ;) )


End file.
